


serrated edges and he alleges

by defractum (nyargles)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Butcher Neil Josten, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/defractum
Summary: When Mary Hatford dies, she tells the truth.There is a boy, and his name is Chris, for now. Chris mourns Mary, and turns her into ashes, and mourns her, and buries her bones, and mourns her. And he flees.A butcher!Neil AU with (eventual) bodyguard!Andrew.





	serrated edges and he alleges

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a series I've been writing on [tumblr inspired by fantastic art by coldcigarettes](http://defractum.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-butcher-neil/chrono), which is also why the chapters are so short.

When Mary Hatford dies, she tells the truth.

There is a boy, and his name is Chris, for now. Chris mourns Mary, and turns her into ashes, and mourns her, and buries her bones, and mourns her. And he flees.

Chris is terrified and twitchy; he’s paranoid and sometimes his throat closes up when he tries to speak, and he doesn’t sleep for a week straight. He looks behind him even when there are only shadows, or perhaps because there are only shadows, and then he slips onto a train, and he disappears as if he were a shadow himself.

Neil arrives instead.

Neil is also terrified and twitchy and paranoid, but more importantly, Neil is angry. Neil has half a million of dirty money and no conception of living long enough for it to run out. He rents a room and pays in cash, and holes himself up until he has a plan. Then he makes another plan, and another, and some of them don’t even involve him dying painfully at the end. 

(Some of them involve him dying right away.)

Neil gets his groceries delivered, and looks unimpressed by the huffing, disgruntled employee who has to lug it up two flights of stairs because his apartment block has no elevator but tips him generously anyway. He doesn’t want to risk going outside yet, but he’s got to exist on more than fumes and rage.

“My last place came furnished,” he tells the curious neighbour with their head stuck out into the corridor when he’s relieved another delivery person of some shelving, an electric drill and a set of kitchen knives, and is lugging it through the door. He teaches himself how to use the drill, much like how he’s taught himself how to do most things, and frowns when the shelving comes out wonky. It’ll do, but carpentry evidently doesn’t come naturally to him.

He teaches himself how to use the knives too, and that does come naturally to him. It seems he is his father’s son in the end.

Then, he’s ready. He dyes his hair back to auburn and goes for a walk, and then he waits.

He’s good at waiting.

Later, they’ll say it was premeditated murder. Romero was found with splinters in his scalp and slash marks across his arms and torso, and neat little circular holes through his hands. Neil did practice a lot with that drill.

Anyway. They’ll say it was premeditated murder, and Neil will ask why they say it like murder was the worst part. After all, the premeditating part took the most work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://defractum.tumblr.com)!


End file.
